Downton Abbey
Were you looking for information on the Downton Abbey program? Downton Abbey is an estate located in the outskirts of Downton in Yorkshire, England, and is the home of the aristocratic and wealthy Crawley family. The family currently consists of Robert Crawley, the Earl of Grantham and his wife Cora, the Countess of Grantham, and their three daughters, Lady Mary, Lady Edith and the late Lady Sybil. The house was also the home of the late Matthew Crawley and is currently also home to Tom Branson and to the grandchildren of the Earl and Countess, Sybbie Branson and George Crawley. The servants who work for the Crawley family also live at the estate. In the 1920s, Robert Crawley lost most of the family wealth on a investment which sadly went wrong, meaning that he and his family could have had to leave Downton Abbey. However, Robert's heir and son-in-law Matthew Crawley received a large fortune, which he chose to invest in the estate, allowing the Crawley family to stay at Downton Abbey. When this happened, Robert and Matthew became joined co-owners and masters of the estate, but Matthew had concerns that the estate had been mismanaged for a while and was not making money. Matthew and Tom Branson, the new estate manager, both had ideas to revitalise the estate and were eventually backed by Robert. Known rooms and locations Downton Abbey is a very large and grand house with numerous rooms. Some of those that have appeared on screen are as follows. Main house *Hall - with grand staircase *Dining room *Library *Drawing Room *Family and guest bedrooms *Nursery *Servants quarters - sparsely furnished attic bedrooms with men's and women's bedrooms separate *Kitchen *Servants' dinning hall *Butler's pantry *Housekeepers' sitting room Outdoors and estate *John and Anna Bates' cottage *Garage Images Highclere.jpg|An alternative view of the exterior. front entrance.jpg|The main entrance as the family and staff greet a guest. front entrance2.jpg|The main entrance in more detail. hall and staircase.jpg|The hall, showing the gallery and staircase. library.jpg|The library. library2.jpg|The library. library3.jpg|The library. dining room1.jpg|The dining room set for breakfast. diningroom2.jpg|The dining room after an evening meal. drawing room2.jpg|The drawing room as the servants clean in the morning. drawing room3.jpg|The drawing room showing a different angle. drawing room4.jpg|Another angle of the drawing room. cora's bedroom.jpg|Cora and Robert's bedroom mary's bedroom.jpg|Mary's bedroom. guest bedroom.jpg|A guest bedroom. servants quarters shared female bedroom.jpg|A shared bedroom in the servants quarters - women's side. coridoor servants quarters.jpg|A dark and cramped corridor in the servants quarters. butlers pantry.jpg|Butler's pantry housekeepers sitting room.jpg|Housekeepers sitting room. downton kitchen.jpg|The kitchen, showing the large table and ovens. downton kitchen2.jpg|The servants dining hall, showing the bells on the wall used by the family to summon the servants. yard trade entrance.jpg|The rear entrance to the house or tradesmen's entrance. yard.jpg|The yard, that leads off the tradesmen's entrance. Behind the scenes * Highclere Castle in Hampshire is used for exterior shots of Downton Abbey as well as for some of the interior filming, with the servants' living areas constructed and filmed at Ealing Studios. See also * Downton Abbey (Programme) References Category:Downton Category:Locations Category:Private Homes